


A View to A Thrill

by artsytarts



Series: Bond/Leiter One Shots [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash, amputee felix leiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsytarts/pseuds/artsytarts
Summary: What more can one wish for than a cold drink and a view to a thrill.
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: Bond/Leiter One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A View to A Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> This short blurb and fanart is based on the characters as they appear in Ian Fleming's books, but modern AU. In my mind this takes place shortly after those two (finally) get together.
> 
> Artwork by me, originally posted by on tumblr (artsytarts.tumblr.com)

_Felix groaned as he rolled his shoulders and grimaced. His prosthetic arm’s harness was digging into his skin, despite its protective padding and his left knee hurt something awful. As soon as they’d entered the hotel suite, he’d pried his shoes off, thrown his shirt into a corner and had proceeded to pour himself a drink._

_“Damn, what a day.” He took a swig. “You know, with your talent for trouble, I’m not surprised I keep having to save your hide. How’s the eye?”_

_Bond, who’d made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner of the room, came back to reality. “Hmm?” he said and blinked lazily. One eye was starting to swell and would no doubt show a nasty bruise later._

_Felix chuckled. “You were miles away!”_

_“Only admiring the view."_

_"That so? Well…” Grinning, Felix stalked over to Bond and arranged himself over the man until he sat astride his lap, his left arm draped over his shoulder, so close their noses almost touched._

_“Why don’t you admire it close-up?"_

_Bond smirked. "With pleasure.”_


End file.
